1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical fixtures and, more specifically, to an electrical fixture comprising at least two transparent panels formed of a rigid transparent material, wherein one of the panels includes a plurality of electrical devices attached thereto and interconnected to an external electric power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art is crowded with numerous electrical fixtures adapted for mounting to walls or ceilings. In most cases, the fixture is intended to be highly visible and have an attractive, ornamental appearance. Examples of such fixtures are ceiling fans, chandeliers, wall sconces, and lamps, all of which are artistically shaped and configured to provide a highly visible aesthetic appearance.
In spite of the many lighting fixtures and other electrical fixtures in the field, there still exists a need in the industry for a transparent structure which is adapted to support electrical devices such as lights, speakers, and the like in such a manner so that the fixture is not visible, thus presenting the illusion that the devices are floating in mid-air.